Here's My Drama Full Life
by AZ - CookieMonsterLuver
Summary: Selena Marie Martinez Is A Troubled Teen With Abusive Parents And Is A Cutter . Selena Is John Cena ' s Real Daughter What Happends When John Takes Her Away From Her Hellhole Called Life ?
1. Meeting Selena

_Chapter 1 - Meeting Daddy_

_Selena ' s POV_

Hi , I'm Selena Marie Lee I'm 15 and I Have Abusive Parents. My Mom Hope and My Step-Dad Bobby. My Mom Just Punches Me . Bobby Does The Painful Stuff Like Pushing Me Down The 5 ft. staircase in our house and Slaming My Face Onto The Stove . And I Am A... _cutter ... _I Usually Cut On My Wrist. My Mom Is Talking To Someone At The Door And It Is My Favorite WWE Superstar John Cena . Oh Yeah I'm wearing this ( cgi/set?id=87851531 ) . I Hear A Soft Knock At My Door . I answer It And I Find Myself Face To Face With John Cena .

Hi , I Mumble .

John Chuckles And Says , Hey Selena Can I Come In ?

Sure John .

Hi Selena , I Gotta Talk To You . It's Really Important.

Ok, What Is It John ?

Well Selena , I am Really Your Dad . Well I Didn't Know You Existed Till Hope Called Me A Week Ago And Told Me About You . I Didn't Know About You Because Me And Your Mom Split Up When I Caught Her Cheating On Me . And I'm Here To Take You With Me Cause Hope Doesn't Want You Pack Your Bags And Get Some Shoes On Cause My Tour Bus Is Outside Waiting For Us .

I Can't Believe It ! I'm Now Finishing My Last Bag I Put On My Purple Vans And Said.

Ready Daddy !

_John's POV_

Well Selena First I Gotta Tell You My Girlfriend Is AJ Lee And She Is On The Bus And She Knows Everything That ' s Happend . She's Taking A Nap On The Couch So Please Be Quiet Ok ?

Ok Daddy ! Selena Said.

Come On Let's Go !

We Went Downstairs . Selena Said Goodbye To Hope And We Went To The Tour Bus We Passed The Couch . The Bus Had 3 rooms I Showed Selena Her Room And She Was In Love With It .

Alright Selena I Let You Unpack . I'm Gonna Go Wake Up AJ . Just So U Know AJ Is 6 Months Pregnant So She Is Hormonal Ok ?

Alright Dad !

_Selena ' s POV_

__I Got Out My Phone And Decided To Text My BFF Brianna . She Is Not Gonna Believe This !

( _Italics - Selena_ **Bold - Brianna )**

_Hey Girlie ! Guess Where I Am ?_

**At Your House ? And Heyyyy !**

_Nope ! It Turns Out John Cena Is My Real Dad And He Has A Break Right Now So I'm Heading To My New House In Boston , New Berry Massachuets ! I'm Excited_ !

**OMG ! I'm Living There Right Now ! That's Where I Moved !**

_*Squeals* What's Your Address ?_

**1645 Chestnut** **Avenue**

_Mines Is 1647 Chestnut Avenue ! Were Neighbors Bri Bri_ !

**Yay ! When Are You Gonna Get Here Cause John Has A Pool In ground In His Backyard !**

_Ummm We Are In Richmond Right Now And We Are About To Hit The Next State So We Will Be There At 12:09_ PM

**Yay ! Then We Can Have Lunch Together** !

_Lol Brianna ! Well Dad Just Told Me That Will Actually Be There In 13 minutes So We'll Actually Be There At 11:54 AM_ !

**Yay ! More Time For Us To Spend Together** !

_We Are Now Turning Onto The Street_ !

***Squeals* Yay ! I'm On My Front Porch Waiting For You !I See You Guys** !

_I See You Bri Bri ! We Are Pulling In The Drive Way !_

_Brianna ' s POV _

__I Ran Over To Selena When She Got Off The Tour Bus And We Hugged For A While . Oh Yeah ! I Forgot To Introduce Myself To You Guys ! I'm Brianna Hope Garcia I'm 14 yrs old .

Alright Brianna I Think Selena Has Had Enough Hugging . I Heard John Say While Chuckling

Hey John !

Hey Brianna , You Remeber AJ Right ?

Yeah !

_AJ 's POV_

Hey Brianna ! I'm Going Inside Okay Baby ?

Ok Jay ! John Said That Then Gave Me A Peck On The Lips.

I Went Inside Went Upstairs And Fell Asleep In John and I 's Room.

**_CLIFFHANGER !_**

**_A/N : Guys , I Will Post The Links To The Rooms On The Tour Bus And The House and Brianna 's Look ! _**


	2. Hall Of Fame Pt1

_Chapter 2_

_ Hall Of Fame_

_Brianna ' s POV _

I'm Now In Selena ' s Swimming Pool With Her ! It's Been 5 Days Since She ' s Been Here. I Hear My Phone Buzz I'm Getting A Call From My Mom Jenny .

( _Brianna_ **Jenny )**

**Hey Babycakes We Need You Home Now !** *sniffles*

_What Happend Mom ? I'm Worried_ !

**Just Come Home Sweetheart** !

_Alright Mom I'm Coming ! _

_-_ Worried

Hey Selena ? My Mom Wants To See Me So I'll Be Back in 3 hours !

Alright , Bye Brianna !

_Selena ' s POV _

After Brianna Left . I Went To My Room And Nobody Knows But I Sing ! I Also Write Songs . I Got Out My Guitar And Started Playing It And Singing .

_ I Was Blown Away , What Could I Say ?_

_ It All Seemed To Make Sense_

_ You're Taking Away Everything_

_ And I Can't Do Without_

_ I Try To See The Good In Life_

_ But Good Things In Life Are Hard To Find_

_ We're blowing away,Blowing Away_

_ Can We Make This Something Good ?_

_ Well , I'll Try To Do It Right This Time Around, Let's Start Over_

_ I'll Try To Do It Right This Time Around, It's Not Over_

_ 'Cause a Part Of Me Is Dead And In The Ground_

_ This Love Is Killing Me But Your The Only One , Its Not Over_

_ I've Taken All I Can Take And I Cannot Wait_

_ We're Wasting To Much Time_

_ Being Strong , Holding On_

_ Can't let it bring us Down _

_ My Life With You Means Everything _

_ So I Won't Give Up That Easily_

_ Blowing Away , Blowing Away_

_ Can We Make This Something Good ?_

_ 'Cause it's all misunderstood _

_ Well I'll Try To Do It Right This Time Around , Let's Start Over_

_ I'll Try To Do It Right This Time Around , It's Not Over_

_ 'Cause A Part Of Me Is Dead And Still In The Ground_

_ This Love Is Killing Me But You're The Only One , It's Not Over_

_ You Can't Let This Get Away_

_ Let It Out , Let It Out_

_ Don't Get Caught Up In Yourself_

_ Let It Out_

_ Let's Start Over_

_ I'll Try To Do It Right This Time Around,It's Not Over_

_ 'Cause A Part Of Me Is Dead And Still In The Ground _

_ This Love Is Killing But You're The Only One ,Its Not Over_

_ Let's Start Over , Its Not Over , Oh Yeah_

_ This Love Is Killing Me , But You're The Only One_

When I Finished The Song I Wrote I Heard Some Clapping To See AJ & Brianna . AJ Has The Mustang Keys In Her Hand And Her Wallet and Brianna Had Smirk On Her Face .

_ AJ ' S POV_

When Brianna And I Were Getting Selena. We Stood In The Doorway And We Heard Selena Singing And She's Really Good !

We Are Taking You To Get Dresses For The Hall Of Fame Ceremony !

Selena Said , Ok I'll Go !

Then Brianna And I Dragged Her Out The House.

**A/N : Well How'd Ya Like It ? Plz Review !**


	3. Hall Of Fame Pt2

_A/N : The Story Is Back From The Living Dead ! I Got My Honey Bun And Pepsi And I'm Pulling A All Nighter ! I'm Ready To Write !_

_Brianna ' s P.O.V_

We Just Arrived At The Store To Get Our Dresses For The Hall Of Fame Ceremony !

Before We Go In Girls , I'm Telling You This It's A Secret , I'm Inducting Melina Into The Hall Of Fame. AJ Said Facing Us.

Wow , Mom ! Selena Said.

You Called Me Mom ! AJ Said Hugging Selena.

Congratulations AJ ! I Said Giving AJ A Hug .

Let ' s Go In . I Said Getting Out Of The Mustang.

We Went Into The Store Called Formal Dresses & Party Dresses (**I Don't Know If That 's A Real Store If It Is I Don't Own It ! ).**We Went Into The Store And it Was 5 Floors ! We Looked Around For A While And We All Found Dresses That We Liked .I Went Into A Dressing Room And The Only One There So I Stripped Down And Got Changed Into This cgi/set?id=88912835 .I Went Out To The Mini Stage To Show Off The Outfit.

OMG Bri Bri I Love Your Dress ! Selena Said.

Thanks Sel ! I Said Posing .

I Love It Bri ! AJ Said .

_Selena ' s P.O.V_

I Went Into The Dressing Room And Got Changed Into This cgi/set?id=88914624 . I Looked Sexy ! I Went To The Mini Stage And Brianna And Mom 's Mouth Fell Open !

You Look Hot Sel ! Brianna Said.

You Look Beautiful Selena ! My New Mom Said.

Thank You Girls ! I Said Posing .

_AJ ' s P.O.V_

I Then Went To The Dressing Room With A Comfortable Dress . I Changed Into This cgi/set?id=88915546. I Looked Pretty !I Went To The Mini Stage.

You Look Amazing Mom ! Selena Said.

You Look Beautiful AJ ! Brianna Said.

I Got Changed Then We Payed For The Dresses . I Drove Us Back To John's House We All Got Back And We Inside To Go To Sleep Since It Was 9:36 PM.


	4. Hall Of Fame Pt3

_May 17 , 2013_

_Brianna ' s P.o.v_

It The Hall Of Fame Ceremony Day ! Selena And Me Are Walking Around Backstage In Our Hall Of Fame Dresses Walking Around Backstage And We Then Bump Into A Cute Brunette Guy With Tan Skin In A Tuxedo And Hot Blonde Haired Guy With Tan Skin In A Black Tuxedo Made Me And Selena Fall Down.

Oh My Gosh ! I ' m So Sorry ! The Blonde Haired Guy Said Helping Me Up.

I'm Sorry For Making You Fall ! The Brunette Guy Said Helping Selena Up.

Hi , I'm Brianna Martinez . I Said To The Blonde Haired Guy.

Hi , I'm Anthony Orton . The Blonde Dude Said .

Nice To Meet You ! I Said Shaking His Hand.

_Selena ' s P.o.v_

Hi , I'm Selena Marie Cena. I Said To The Hot Brunette Dude .

Hi , I'm Justin Brooks . Justin Said.

Nice To Meet You ! I Said Sticking My Hand Out.

Justin Kissed My Hand And I Blushed.

I Dig Red Heads . Justin Said While Smirking .

Oh Really ? I Said .

Yep , So After This Do You Guys Wanna Hang Out After This ? Anthony Said .

Sure , How Old Are You Guys ? I Asked Crossing My Arms And Cocking My Hip A Little .

I'm 17 Since Yesterday And That Pose Is Sexy . Justin Said While Smirking.

I'm 17 Since Yesterday To. I Said.

I'm 16 . Anthony Said.

I'm 16 Since 1 Week Ago . Brianna Said.

So , How About The Movies When We Hang Out ? I Asked Them .

Sure Selena ! Brianna Said .

We Don't Care But What Movie Are We Gonna See ? Justin Said.

How About Mama ? I Said I'm A Big Fan Of Horror Movies !

Okay Girls ! Are Ya 'll Gonna Be Scared ? Justin And Anthony Teased Us .

Nope And I'll Bet Fifty Bucks I Won't Be Hiding In Your Chest . I Smirked .

Okay I Bet 600 Dollars You Will Be Hiding In My Chest Selena ! Justin Said .

What About You Brianna ? Anthony Said .

I Hate Horror Movies ! Brianna Said.

So , You ' ll Be In Hiding In My Chest . Anthony Said .

Yep . Brianna Said .

Anthony Whispered Something In Brianna ' s Ear And She Nodded While Biting Her Lip .

We Are Gonna Go Guys ! Bye . Brianna Said Leaving With Anthony .

So , What Do You Want To Do ? Justin Asked .

I'm Going To My Dad 's Rental To Get Phone To Check My Twitter . I Said Getting The Spare Keys To Dad ' s Rental Out Of My Clutch .

I ' m Coming With You Too . Justin Said .

_2 Hours Later ..._

_ Brianna ' s P.o.v_

I Moaned Softly When I Climaxed Again . After That Anthony And I Got Dressed .

I Dig Blondes . Anthony Whispered In My ear I Combed My Hair With My Fingers Then Left With Anthony .

When We Got Back To Selena And I ' s Lockeroom Selena Was On Her Phone And Justin Was On The Xbox One We Got From John Playing WWE'13.

Ahem ! I Cleared My Throat And Selena And Justin Looked Up At Us.

You Guys , We Gotta Get Changed For The Movies . I Said.

Before That I Gotta Tell Ya'll Me And Brianna Are Dating . Anthony Said.

Congratulations Bri Bri ! Selena Said Giving Me A Hug.

Good Job Anthony ! Now I Gotta Get Red Head To Date Me. Justin Said.

Selena Smacked Justin Upside The Head And Said , I'm Getting Changed For The Yelled At Justin To Get Out.

You Too Anthony . I Said Giggling.

I Changed Into This cgi/set?id=89056383 And Selena Changed Into This cgi/set?id=89058912 .

_Selena ' s P.o.v_

Come In Boys ! I Yelled And The Boys Came In Wearing Street Clothes .

So How We Getting There ? I Asked .

I Got A Rental We Could Use ! Justin Said.

Ok Let 's Go . I Said Heading Out .

What Car Is It Justin ? Brianna Asked.

A Chevrolet Truck With Monster Truck Tires . Justin Said Smirking .

I Put My Phone In My Speech Bubble Clutch Saying Blah Blah Blah .

I Ran Off Too The Truck And Climbed In To The Passengers Seat.

After 10 Minutes Brianna , Justin , And Anthony Climbed Into The Truck And Headed Off To The Miami Cinema ( **I Don't Know If It's Real If It Is I Don't Own It ! )** We Arrived To It After 30 Minutes And We All Got Out And Got Our Tickets And We Went Inside The Theater And Watched The Movie . In The Middle Of The Movie Justin Yawned And Put His Arm Around Me I Put My Head On His Shoulder And Watched The Rest Of The Movie . We Got Into The Truck And Justin Dropped Us Off At My Dad ' s Tour Bus And Left .

Dad ? I'm Here ! I Yelled .

Go To Las Vegas , Nevada . I Told The Bus Driver Matt .

Brianna And I Got Changed Into Our Pajamas And Went To Sleep.


	5. Next Day

_Selena ' s P.o.v_

I Was The First Person To Be Awake I Decided To See Where We Are .

Matt , Where Are We . I Asked The Bus Driver Matt.

In 10 Minutes We Will Be In Cameron , North Carolina . Matt Said.

Ok , Thanks Matt. I Said While Going Into The Bathroom And Taking a Shower And Changing Into A Muscle Tee That Said FUCK OFF , Blue Short Shorts , And My Blue Vans.I Decided To Text Justin .

_Hey , You Up ? ~ Red Head_

_Yep , And Hey . ~ Justin_

_I Want Cookies ... ~ Red Head _

_Then You Are Cookie Monster ... ~ Justin_

_Where Are You ? ~ Red Head _

_In Cameron , North Carolina In 40 Minutes . ~ Justin_

_I'm Already In Cameron , North Carolina ~ Red Head =P_

_Lucky , What Are You Doing ? ~ Justin._

_About To Go To A Diner . ~ Red Head_

_Cool , I Gotta Go To The Beach With Anthony . Bye ! ~ Justin._

_Bye . ~ Red Head _

I Put Away My Phone . Got off the bus And Started Walking To The Nearest Diner I Got To A Diner Called A 50 ' s Diner. I Went Inside And Sat At A Booth And Waited For A Waitress .After 10 Minutes A Brunette Lady In Her Mid'20 ' s Came Up To Me .

Hi , Welcome To The 50 ' s Diner I'm Sarah You ' re Waitress Today What Would You Like To Drink ? Sarah Said Handing Me A Menu .

Lemonade Please . I Said Smiling .

Alright I'll Be Back . Sarah Said Walking Off.

I Looked At The Menu And Saw Shrimp And Steak On It And I Wanted A Few Minutes Sarah Came Back With My Drink And Took My Order . I Took Out My Phone And Played Temple 30 Minutes Sarah Came Back With My Food And Then She Left .I Ate My Lunch Then Some Lemon Pie After That I Payed 30 Dollars Then Went Back To The Tour Bus.


	6. 1 Year Later

_A/N : This * Selena * or any other name mean's P.o.v_

**_1 year later ..._**

_* Selena *_

I sighed once again . Jerry '' The King '' Lawler My uncle not my real one retired last night.I'm taking his place at the commentary table I was wearing black skinny jeans , a magenta lace blouse , white ballet flats , and my black rimmed glasses . I haven't talked to the boys and Brianna for awhile .Because they started not talking too me when I didn't wanna travel with them . I know lame reason right ? Well I gotta go out to the commentary table now . So I'm at the commentary table sitting next to Micheal Cole who is a douche . I'm surprised he's not fired !In the middle of the show my dad was going head to head Randy Orton Anthony's Dad .In the middle of the match Justin , Brianna , and Anthony came out and attacked me .Randy and Daddy helped them off me . Randy R.K.O'd Anthony into the floor . Daddy A.A ' d Justin Into the floor .They helped me backstage .I got to the trainers with Randy and Dad .

'' Alright Selena , tell me if this hurts . '' The trainer Eli said .

He moved my knee a little . It started hurting like it got ran over by a truck .

I hissed in pain .

'' OW ! ELI ! '' I yelled in straight pain .

'' Sorry Selena . You're ankle is sprained Selena . '' Eli said .

'' YA THINK ? '' I yelled again .

'' We're gonna have to put medical tape on it so you're gonna have to walk around in crutches for a few months . '' Eli said starting to put the medical tape on my ankle to my foot .

Eli handed me the crutches and let me go to Daddy's tour bus . When I got on the bus I told Matt to go to Tampa , Florida . I went into my room and saw my other best friend Cristina .She has pink hair and a spunky personality .

'' CRISTINA ! '' I yelled happily .

'' Hey Girly ! '' Cristina said happily .

'' Hey , what do you wanna do ? '' I said sitting on my bed .

'' How about we watch Scream 4 ? '' Cristina said .

'' Sure . '' I said setting it up .

We watched the whole movie without getting scared .


	7. Day After

_* Cristina *_

I am at arena for the Tuesday Night taping of Smack - down .Selena and I are walking around 'cause we're bored . I am wearing a neon pink scuba top , black biker jeans , black all star converse , ice cream charm bracelet , ice cream ring , and white rose earrings . I ran my hand through my curly pink hair .

'' Let's go out to commentary table Sel . '' I said dragging her out .

We got there and no one was there .So we sat down .After 10 minutes the beginning of the show started . My eyes widen in just introduced us and went on with everything as usual .We made it through the whole show and we went backstage .Everyone started congratulating us because we did the commentary by ourselves .We got back onto Selena's dad's bus and just fell asleep .


	8. Chapter 8

**Selena's P.O.V.**

I sighed going back to my lockeroom with Cristina.

'' Crissy ? '' I asked using my nickname for her.

'' Yeah ? '' She answered stopping in front of a couple of crates right next to catering.

'' Do u wanna go to the movies after RAW ? '' I answered sitting on a crate.

'' Sure girly , what movie ? '' She asked smiling while hopping off a crate & heading into catering with me.

'' Despicable Me 2 ? '' I asked smiling.

'' Yeah. '' She said smiling.

I walked to the catering table with my crutches & grabbed a & I sat at a table in the 10 minutes Brianna , Anthony , & Justin came in & went to our table.

'' Girls. '' Brianna said while sitting down with Justin & Anthony.

'' People who broke my ankle. '' I said smirking.

'' Good one Sel. '' Cristina said giggling while hi-5'ing me .

'' Now peace out girl scouts. '' I said with Cristina while leaving.


End file.
